The present invention relates generally to finger nail clippers and particularly to clippers for artificial finger nails.
Artificial nails attach to natural finger nails to provide the appearance of long natural finger nails. Artificial nails are typically composed of elongate plastic material such as acetate or styrene with a crescent shaped cross-section similar to a natural nail but much thicker. Artificial nails are first attached to the natural nail and then clipped to length with a series of lateral cuts across the nail to form a rough outline of desired nail curvature. The roughened edge is filed to a smooth continuous curvature and then buffed to complete the process. In the filing step, harmful plastic dust is introduced into the work area. A full set of artificial nails can take two hours to apply.